bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Tea Party 2
Introduction October 31 2018 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! Reading, sports, food...... The writers are enjoying autumn to the fullest. There, a new white book is delivered to them. Within is a curious wonderland where common sense does not apply at all. Those who live there are similar to the characters of the story, but something seems off...... The writers balk every which way at the atmosphere, which they have never encountered up until now. Where on earth is this curious adventure leading them!? This is a special Request event which will run from 2018/10/01 to 2018/10/31 13:59 JST. You are required to purify five chapters from the event tainted book "Mad Tea Party". The event-only drop item s can be exchanged for rewards such as outfits, decor, and recollections. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Changes from the previous event: *The rewards list has been updated with new rewards. *All recollections are now voiced (even if the player obtained them from the original event) and all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. The player must claim the event recollections before the event ends to record them in the Register. *If the player has already gained the reward outfits, they will instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears instead of each outfit reward. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner either in the main library or in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Report, allows the player to toggle between which writer's reward list the player would like to collect cookies for. When the player enters the event, Kobayashi Takiji's is selected on default. The second tab, List of Rewards, is where the player may claim rewards for accumulating points in the list of their selected writer. The circular yellow button to the right of each score on the first panel also displays the list. The golden rectangular button on the left allows the player to collect all the available rewards in a bulk, whereas the silver one on the right allows the player to toggle between the reward lists of the three writers. The third, Recollection Rewards, displays the recollections the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of cookies. The bottom one, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in your possession. Use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and cookies. Tips *Having Kobayashi Takiji on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 3. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Kobayashi Takiji and Edogawa Ranpo on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 4. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Kobayashi Takiji, Edogawa Ranpo, and Nakahara Chuuya on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 5. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 cookies. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase cookie output. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 cookies, the player will receive a Mysterious Lawn decor piece. There will be no loop rewards this event. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Kobayashi Takiji Edogawa Ranpo Nakahara Chuuya Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' Mad Tea Party Prologue '''2 Mad Tea Party 2 3''' Mad Tea Party 3 '''4 Mad Tea Party 4 5 Mad Tea Party Ending |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x4~5 x2~6 x2~6 x55~104 |drop_blade= }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x3~4 x5~8 x4~7 x4~5 x65~180 |drop_whip = }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x9 x6~15 x2~4 x2~3 x2~3 x104~300 |drop_gun = }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x9~15 x16~17 x12 x2~3 x6 x180~540 |drop_blade= |drop_gun = |drop_whip = }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x31~37 x41~46 x41~47 x6~10 x7~9 x6~8 x300~900 |drop_blade= |drop_gun = |drop_whip = }} }} Event Story Including the introduction and the ending, there are 13 recollection and all can be replayed in the Writer's Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events Category:Rerun